


Moonflowers and Gardenias

by grilledtrees



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, NoPixel RP
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, MoonMoonOW, NoPixel - Freeform, NoPixelRP, Possibly Unrequited Love, Temporarily Unrequited Love, YungHall, YungLaw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grilledtrees/pseuds/grilledtrees
Summary: Dab, a famous rapper, decides to quit early to become a tattoo artist.Kevin is just a florist from across the street, trying to avoid Dab at all cost.
Relationships: Kevin Shaw/Maximilian ''Yung Dab'' Thoroughbred, Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred/Jenny Hall
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Moonflowers and Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> i love yunghall.... if that's their ship name but alas i also love yunglaw!
> 
> i might fuck around n write more yunghall in the future to make up for this fic

Kevin watches the tattoo parlor across the street. 

Any minute now, the tattoo artist will storm in to get a bouquet to apologize to his girlfriend. It's a weekly occurrence and Kevin has to admit, he doesn't see why she doesn't dump his ass. 

He rests in his chin in his hand, slowly drifting off, when the doorbell goes off. His eyes open, and it's who he expected it to be.

"Hey, hey, hey!" It's loud and quite obnoxious. But he puts on a smile. 

"I think I might switch it up, ya know what I mean? She's pissed I keep gettin' the same flowers." He gives Kevin a wide smile. Kevin resists the urge to roll his eyes. 

Then the doorbell rings again. "Ay yo Dab, hurry your ass up! We have two appointments in twenty minutes, bitch." Kevin looks up and it's, who he assumes, is Dab's coworker. He locks eyes with the newcomer. "Who's this bitch?," He asks Dab, looking Kevin up and down. Kevin bites down on his tongue, ignoring the insult.

"Slim, just go back, I'll be there in a minute, homie." "Aight, aight, bitch but do not be late!," Slim replies, giving Kevin last glance. Kevin ignores it, focusing on Dab. "Are there any flowers you would like?," Kevin asks. Dab hums, thinking. "I dunno much about flowers. What's a good way to say 'I'm sorry' for the fifteenth time?"

Kevin wants to punch this guy. But he keeps his smile. It sucks. Should've just been a lawyer. Maybe in another life. 

"Well, roses are always a good way to make amends, but if you want to really go more unique," Kevin stands up, making his way towards the fridge, "You could get her lily of the valley." He opens the fridge, giving Dab a gesture to come along. "It's not a very big fridge, see, but we have a bigger one out back if you want to see more flowers." Dab grins, patting Kevin's back. Oh. Kevin wants to punch him. 

"Right. Yeah, I'll take anything you offer. I trust you," Dab says, going to the counter. Kevin quietly sighs. "Do you at least have a budget?," He calls back. "Nah, anything's good, homie." He resists the urge to roll his eyes. But he grabs a bouquet with lilies. 

As he walks back to the register, Dab whips out one hundred dollars. Kevin looks at him. "This should cover it right?," Dab asks. "Uh... It's only 40." "Oh. Okay. Then I'll just tip you the extra 60. Thank homie," Dab says, leaving with a smile on his face.

She really should break up with him, Kevin thinks. 

* * *

Dab groans, laying his head down on the sofa's pillow. The sound of the machine inking some stranger's skin echoing through the shop. It's not too long before Slim finishes, the customer thanking him. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Come back soon, though, you hear?," Slim says. 

Dab looks at the flowers in the vase. "You have got it hard, don't you Dab?," Slim says, giving him a knowing smile. "What? Yeah for Jenny. Not- I'm not-," Dab starts but Slim cuts him off with a smug, "Sure, player."

The door dings, making Slim and Dab look at the door. Jenny walks in, a grin on her face. "Jenny." Her face falls when she sees Slim. "You still work here?," She asks, already annoyed with Slim. "Ya just jealous me and Dab-" "Okay! I'll see you later, homie," Dab loudly says, getting up from the couch, grabbing Jenny's hand to lead them out. "Break up with her if ya know what's good for ya, player!," Slim shouts. Jenny throws back a last glare. 

Once far enough away, Jenny lets out a deep sigh. "Just how long do you want me to put up with this, Maximilian?" Dab grimaces. "Not for much longer but- I did get you flowers." "Max, flowers every week, don't you think Alabaster and that florist have caught on? As much as I don't care for Alabaster, he is smart. He probably made an offhand comment about how you actually like the florist," Jenny says, and Dab can't argue with her. 

"Well." Dab takes out a cigarette. "I hate when you're right, one. And two, just a little longer. I need you to go in some day and get flowers for me, so you can meet him, by the way." Jenny groans out a short, "Fine." She turns to leave. 

"But you owe me, Maximilian. Don't forget that."

Dab smiles. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> follow vageege @ instagram for some yung dab drawings :) i love their art...


End file.
